Influences
by Jess Angel
Summary: Slight AU. Rain gets away from Domon and stumbles upon George. All is not what it seems.


**Influences**  
by Jess Angel 

The buzz of conversation could be heard all throughout the room. It was animated and lively… and Domon Kasshu was wondering why he agreed to be there in the first place. 

He should be training, preparing for what was ahead. Not wasting his time at a meaningless party. 

He put on his best bored expression. Hopefully Rain would see him and get the hint. There were a million other things he could be doing besides sitting on an old brown couch ignoring mindless chatter. 

It had been almost fifteen minutes, and Rain hadn't noticed him much to his chagrin. 

Okay, so he was annoyed, but she _had_ been working as hard as him. Gundam maintenance wasn't easy. She needed a break. She was only human let her have some fun. 

…He'd give her an hour. 

* * *

Rain smiled brightly as she recognized a familiar face. "George!" She waved slightly. 

The Frenchman returned it with a hand in the air. Rain made her way towards the seated Neo France fighter, dodging the ever-moving partygoers along the way. She silently congratulated herself on crossing the distance between them without spilling her first cup of pink lemonade and took a seat on the vacant chair at his left. 

"Some party." She raised her cup up to him before drinking. 

He smiled. "Yes…" He seemed at a lack for words. 

"Not your style, is it?" She grinned at the observation. 

"No, mademoiselle." He seemed to relax at that, shaking his head slightly for emphasis. 

"But your enjoying yourself?" She drew out the words, seeming to test them. 

"I am now." He looked at her gratefully. 

"George de Sand, are you flirting with me?" The words flew from her mouth. 

Suddenly embarrassed, a light pink blush stained Rain's cheeks. 

She felt… strange. She would have never said such a thing, had she been thinking. 

"Forgive me, mademoiselle! I never meant it to come out like that," poor George looked just as horrified… and pink. 

"Oh don't worry about it, George. I was just teasing," Rain tried to reassure him - and herself, for that matter - reaching for another cup of lemonade. 

There was stretch of silence. 

"So… is Domon here?" He began to scan the room. 

"Yes, Domon's here. Though I doubt he cares to be." She couldn't help the bitterness that crept into her tone. 

Her eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." 

George just shook his head to silence her. 

What was wrong with her? She had been perfectly fine; she was even enjoying the party. But she had to ruin it with thoughts of Domon. 

Yes, she needed a break from work. But truth be told she needed one from him too. He was getting more distant than usual, consumed by his training. It was that stupid rusted sword. 

Why did he make her worry? She always feared he would end up killing himself from overexertion. 

Yet she already knew the answer to her question. He didn't know he made her worry. He was too wrapped up in winning the fight and being better than the next fighter. 

She didn't need this. She wasn't here to bemoan her situation and what was going on with Domon. She was here to get away from those thoughts. 

…And she did. 

After the awkwardness of her flirting comment and his 'is Domon here?' had passed, Rain found herself chatting amiably to the Neo France fighter a little over half an hour. Some of the things they had talked about ended up coming out strangely slurred and sometimes confused from her mouth, but George had been too polite to correct her. 

"George, as Neo France's Gundam fighter shouldn't you be training?" Rain blurted looking suddenly serious. 

"Yes, I should be. But like you, I needed a rest. It wouldn't do my country or myself any good if I overworked myself." He eyed her just as seriously. 

"I wish all fighters were as smart as you." 

He chuckled at her. 

"Ah, your country? France?" she started to babble. Her half empty third cup swung lightly side-to-side. 

George seemed slightly alarmed. "Yes, my count-" 

She cut him off. "I don't know much about the French. I do know about some Waffle Tower…" He was about to interject but she kept on. "Oh, and I absolutely _love_ French fries." 

"Actually, they aren't really-" He was stopped again. 

"George, your hair is really red." Suddenly, the blue-eyed doctor was leaning towards him. "Almost like orange red actually. Or is it red orange?" Her fingers began to run through the long tresses. 

Her random observation had stunned him but he was near petrified when he actually felt her playing with his hair. "I- …Rain, you mustn't--" 

A finger pressed against his lips. "Shhhh." She stared at the digit as if it came from some foreign planet. It slowly slipped off the fighter's lips. "Do you think could teach me something French, George?" She inched closer to him, staring at the place her finger had recently occupied. 

"Well, I s-suppose…" 

"It's something that I've been wondering about. And you _are_ French?" Her eyes were still focused on that same place. 

"Y-yes, I am." His eyes were wary and voice unsure. 

Suddenly, she was only a breath away. "So how's about a French kiss…" Her lips planted themselves on his, stealing any reply. She then slumped and George caught her in his arms, his face faintly flushed. 

There was no need to think. The Neo France fighter swept her off her feet and started towards the door, his foot crushing the fallen cup of pink "lemonade." 

* * *

That was the last time he was _ever_ going to let her have any fun. 

So she had been talking with George. Big deal. She looked like she was enjoying herself. George was a gentleman, a knight, and a good fighter. He'd admit that last bit for tonight. 

But then it turned from a friend talking to friend… to Rain leaning into George… to Rain touching George's hair to -- It was decided. 

Neo Japan was fraternizing with the enemy. 

One word came to Domon's mind. 

Treachery. 

He watched as Neo France's fighter briskly made his way to an exit. Domon stood up with such force that a few people gave him curious looks. 

His speed was rewarded. He reached George just as they came to the front door. 

George looked vaguely startled. 

"Hand her over, de Sand." Without a word, the bundle in the Frenchman's arms shifted to Domon's. 

George opened the door and followed the dark-haired fighter out. 

* * *

Domon made his way to the room that the Neo Japan pair was sharing. Only the echo of his boots and George's quiet shuffle broke the silence in the hall. 

The door was opened again and Domon walked through unperturbed. He carefully lay his partner on one of the beds. 

"Domon," the apologetic sound of the Frenchman's voice called from behind. 

There was a long pause. 

He finally acknowledged it. "George." 

When the Neo Japan fighter finally turned to face him, George nodded, took a glance at the lying form, and left closing the door behind him. Domon turned back to study the sleeping young woman. 

…She looked peaceful. 

His dark gaze moved down to stare at the culprit who had started this whole mess. …And the Japanese fighter found himself bending down to get a better view. 

They were pink and slightly parted. 

Domon's eyes darted away. He suddenly felt ashamed…and foolish. Still, he allowed his eyes to reluctantly find them again. 

Pink… They were also a little swollen from… their previous activities. 

Domon began leaning in closer for inspection. 

…They were so pink. 

He could smell the scent of pink lemonade and whatever alcoholic substance it had been spiked with lingering on those lips. He leaned down even closer. 

He wondered what she really tast- 

Domon jerked away from her body forcefully. 

This was wrong. 

He shouldn't be doing this. Domon strode to the door. 

…But he just had to look back. 

And there she was -- sleeping there, so innocently. 

He gave a tired sigh. 

Slowly, he walked to the bed next to Rain's and stretched out onto the mattress. 

It wouldn't kill him to start training in the morning. 

…**Fin.**

"Many waters cannot quench love; rivers cannot wash it away.  
If one were to give all the wealth of his house for love,  
it would be utterly scorned."  
Songs of Songs 8:7 

G Gundam and its characters © Bandai, Sunrise, and the Sotsu Agency 


End file.
